Accessories such as cab guards, bed liners, protective bed rail caps and cargo enclosures have been used in the past on pickup trucks. They are generally designed and manufactured without consideration being given to the relationship between the accessories. In fact the accessories often conflict with one another. Furthermore, most of the accessories offered today either attempt to protect the truck bed area or enhance cargo carrying capacity, but not both. Accordingly, a need exists for a cargo anchoring and protection system which allows the use of all desired accessories to be used in conjunction with one another. Furthermore a need exists for a system which is capable of dividing the cargo area into more usable compartments, securely carrying a wide variety of cargo, and protecting the pickup bed area from damage. This invention is directed to improvements incorporating the bed liner which is commonly used to provide a working enclosure within the cargo bed. Such liners take many forms including one piece structures which are relatively inexpensive but bulky to store and transport.
One common disadvantage of bed liners is that they tend to make it difficult to tie down cargo and they are not integrated into other components often found on a pick-up truck, such as rails mounted on the side walls of the cargo bed.
Accordingly, it is among the objects of this invention to provide an improved cargo anchoring and protection system which includes an improved bed liner, and more particularly to provide improved bed liners for use in pickup trucks.